


no sugar no cream

by badbadnotgood



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Tour, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbadnotgood/pseuds/badbadnotgood
Summary: Dan wakes up at 12:24PM one Tuesday.“Fuck my actual fucking life.”





	no sugar no cream

Dan wakes up at 12:24PM one Tuesday.

“Fuck my actual fucking life.”

The bed is empty and cool; of course it is, why the fuck would Phil be in it wasting his day?

The blinds are down, and he can hear the patter of the rain on the windows. He wishes he found it relaxing and not incredibly dismal.

Dan almost doesn’t bother dragging himself out of there. His nest of blankets and pillows – that smells of him and Phil – is a lot nicer than the walk of shame to the living room will be.

 _People get like this,_ he tells himself. It’s a common thing at this time of the year. Sleeping longer is completely normal. He’s knackered, and the rest of it.

Very few things get Dan down like waking up so late in the day. He’s not motivated to do literally anything, and it just reminds him of a point in his life when getting out of bed wasn’t something his brain allowed him to do.

There’s a lot of comfort in knowing Phil’s just downstairs with the telly on, though, so Dan gets himself up, slips into some comfy clothes and heads down.

Phil’s tapping furiously at his laptop and his work face is on.

“Hello,” Dan pipes up, “I exist.”

“Morning,” Phil says distractedly. He looks up at Dan and pushes his glasses up his nose. He’s probably been awake hours, Dan thinks, and he still looks so soft and placid. “Or afternoon. Shit, is that the time? Completely drowned out my surroundings.”

“Hard at work, I imagine.”

“Emails. The boring stuff.”

Dan takes a seat at Phil’s side and burrows himself into the couch. Phil is up in a second, laptop now over on the coffee table. “I’ll make you a hot drink, yeah?” He’s in the kitchen before Dan can respond.

There’s a really old episode of Friends playing. It’s grainy and they all look young.

Phil comes back in with his hands full. “You slept a really long time, but I knew you needed it.”

“Yeah, now I feel miserable about it,” Dan admits.

“Well, don’t,” Phil says easily. He puts a warm mug into Dan’s hands. “I got these chickpea snack things in our online shop. They’re vegan,” he adds, dropping a pack into Dan’s lap. “Eat.”

“If you don’t start waking me up when you get up, this’ll keep happening.”

Phil shrugs. He’s back to typing before he can even sit down. “Maybe I’ll sleep in, too.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

“I won’t have you feeling guilty about being tired. I think you forget how hard you work.”

Dan sips at his coffee and focuses on the TV. “You understand that going from that, to this, makes me feel incredibly worthless?”

“And you think that of me, too?” Phil asks.

“Of course not.”

“Exactly.”

“Shut up and let me brood,” Dan whines. He digs into the little packet of crisps and _of course_ they’re delicious. Phil bloody Lester.

“Just let yourself come down from it all. It’s physically and mentally draining; lord knows it took a hell of a lot of will power to get out of _our_ bed this morning after waking up all over the world for months on end. We deserve the peace, Dan.”

Dan pulls his phone from the pocket of his joggers and slumps into Phil’s side. “I’ll let this day be a write-off if you find us some good films to watch.”

“Consider it done.”


End file.
